Querido Sasuke
by Pink Daydream
Summary: Oneshot. Sakura le envía a Sasuke una última carta de despedida…una carta teñida de odio, dolor y desesperación, que revelará muchas dolorosas verdades. Itachi x Sakura.


N/A: Tened en cuenta que se me ocurrió mientras estaba semi-sobada, así que está un poco chuchurro.

¡Espero que os guste, dejad reviews!

**Querido Sasuke.**

El muchacho moreno abrió la puerta de la casa y entró. Olía a humedad y a polvo. Era natural, después de haber estado más de tres años sin pasarse por allí y, evidentemente, sin limpiar.

Abrió todas las ventanas de la casa, en un esfuerzo por sacar el olor a suciedad y a humedad.

Por una de ellas, entró una sorpresa: una paloma blanca se acercó a él, llevando un grueso rollo atado a la pata. Extrañado, pues no esperaba ningún mensaje de nadie, lo desató y dejó que el pájaro saliera volando.

Miró a dónde sentarse, pero no había ningún lugar en condiciones, así que se resignó y quedó de pie mientras lo leía. A medida que avanzaba en la rápida pero atenta lectura que le brindaba a la inesperada carta, su cara iba cambiando, hasta quedarse completamente blanca y con expresión de incredulidad.

Una vez lo hubo terminado, rabioso, lo tiró contra la pared, y el rollo cayó al suelo, desenrollándose y dejando ver todo su contenido…

_Querido Sasuke…no, es mejor que no comience de esta manera. Supongo que no te gustará que te llame así. _

_Para Sasuke…de Sakura._

_Sinceramente, me sorprende que hayas vuelto a Konoha. Nunca pensé que fueras a hacerlo, ya que ni por mí ni por Naruto te dignaste a hacerlo. No te voy a preguntar porqué, aunque si lo hiciera no creo que me contestaras. De todas maneras, creo que debes de saber lo que ha pasado. Aunque no vayas a comprenderlo._

_Supongo que has vuelto por alguna razón que te conviene. Siempre fue así. No me interesa, de verdad._

_Puede que no te importara para nada, pero deberías saber que tras que te marchaste me quedé deprimida. Naruto también, evidentemente. Estuvimos realmente hundidos. Aunque no te importe._

_Sé que era (y aún soy) débil. Pero, ¿sabes? Me esfuerzo mucho para no serlo. Sólo que nunca lo notaste, ni tampoco te importó. Por mucho que me esforzara, no reconocías mis méritos. En esos momentos, me sentí bastante identificada con Naruto._

_Tan mal me quedé, que hasta me perdí. Mental y físicamente. No sabía dónde estaba ni adonde iba. Sólo quería alejarme…de mí misma._

_En ese estado, me encontró él. En cuanto lo vi, parecerá tonto pero me puse a llorar. Porque se parecía a ti. Pero supe que no lo eras._

_Supongo que el gran genio de Konoha ya sabe de quien hablo, ¿verdad?_

_Me recogió. Sé que no por lástima, ni por compasión. No voy a montarme la película de que le gusté nada más que me vio. Simplemente, pensó en usarme como cebo para atrapar a Naruto._

_Pero, quién sabe porqué, acabé contándole todos mis problemas. Que era una debilucha, que no valía para nada, que tú no me hacías caso._

_Y se burló._

_Se rió de mí e ironizó mi situación, diciéndome que era una niña que no sabía nada de la vida, lo cual, por otro lado, es verdad. Tan extremadamente cruel fue, que no pude evitar ponerme a llorar otra vez, lamentándome por lo patética que era._

_Sin embargo, no dejé de notar que hablar con él no era como hablarle a la pared…impresión que tuve muchas veces cuando te dirigí la palabra._

_Se dio perfecta cuenta de que no era gran cosa, ni como ninja, ni como rehén, ni siquiera como persona. Aún así, lo intentó._

_Cuesta de creer, pero salió bien._

_No en el sentido de que lograran atrapar a Naruto –cosa de la cual me alegro, creo que él es difícil de vencer-, sino en lo que respecta a mi. Cuesta, cuesta mucho de creer, pero ha salido muy bien. Entre él y yo, ¿sabes?_

_Me río al pensar en que, en vez de tú, mi destino era Uchiha Itachi, el asesino de todo su clan, el despiadado criminal. Es irónico, pero en cierto modo me alivia. Ahora, al pensarlo con frialdad y detenimiento, lo noto._

_Imagina si, después de un perfecto final feliz en el que los buenos derrotan a los malos, tú y yo hubiéramos llegado a algo, incluso pondré como ejemplo que al matrimonio._

_¿Qué habría sido de mí? Habría terminado como una simple ama de casa, que espera día tras día a su marido –quien, por otra parte, fuera del hogar haría lo que le viniera en gana-, haciendo la comida, limpiando y cuidando a los hijos, sin ninguna aspiración ni ilusión._

_No quiero esa vida. Ya no._

_Quiero vivir aventuras, correr por el mundo, ser esposa a mi manera, tener cosas por las que vivir; en definitiva, ser libre como el pájaro que te ha traído este mismo mensaje._

_Mis familiares, supongo que no lo sabes, ni tampoco te importa, pero murieron. Nada me ata a esta villa._

_Me sabe mal por Naruto, quien, después de todo, a pesar de que siempre estuviera riñéndolo, era –y aún lo considero- mi mejor amigo. Siempre me apoyó en todo lo que me proponía, y a diferencia de ti notaba y alababa mis progresos. El decía que estaba enamorado de mí, pero sé que en definitiva no era cierto; seguro que encontrará a alguien que le comprenda, alguien que esté a su lado para siempre. Lo merece, porque es una gran persona._

_También, aunque suene raro, por Ino. Después de todo, y a pesar de la rivalidad que siempre ha habido entre nosotras –y no sólo por ti-, ella es una de las personas que ha logrado comprenderme, no diré del todo, pero casi. Ella y yo teníamos una bonita amistad, que se vio desgraciadamente truncada. No voy a decir que por tu culpa, porque reconozco que en eso no tendría razón; simplemente, fuimos imbéciles. Pero estoy segura de que ella saldrá adelante, a pesar de mi marcha y de que tú no le prestes ninguna atención. Es fuerte._

_También, evidentemente, por las demás personas que conozco: Kakashi-sensei, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Neji, Tenten…incluso podría incluir al grupito de Suna._

_Pero no por ti._

_Itachi es inteligente. Permíteme que lo diga, mucho más que tú. Me ayudó a ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Con unas palabras duras y algo malsonantes, pero ciertas en todos los sentidos. "Si no le gustas, te jodes y que le jodan"._

_Ahora que lo pienso así, es muy cierto. Si no sientes nada por mi, adiós muy buenas. Durante toda mi vida ya me he rebajado muchas veces yendo detrás de ti, y quiero conservar lo poco que me queda de dignidad._

_Como dijo el cuervo: "nevermore"._

_Nunca más._

_Espero que no volvamos a vernos, ya que eso significaría tu fin. Sé que ni siquiera vas a poder completar tu venganza._

_Adiós para siempre._

_Nunca más tuya,_

_Haruno Sakura._

N/A: No es el mejor del mundo, pero me ha encantado o. No sé, el cómo se siente Saku con respecto a su amistad con Ino es un tema que siempre quise desarrollar (aunque fuera un poquito).

Aclaración: con lo del cuervo, se refiere al poema de Poe "El cuervo". No tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero me gustó.

¡Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme comentarios!


End file.
